lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/LHK's Custom Card Game: Mysteries of the Land
I'm presenting you... a brand new "original" card game called Mysteries of the Land. The game bears inspiration from Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM, a game I used to play a lot in the past, an legendary creatures. THE RULES *It is played with 2 players and they have LE (short for Life Energy). *Both players start with 10 LE. *Playmat has this format: :*The Creature Zone is where "Creatures" (the equivalent of monsters) reside. As you can see from the playmat, there are three Creature Zones. :*The Legend Zone is where Legend Creatures reside. As you can see from the playmat, there is only one of them. :*The Samsara Zone is where "Creatures" go when they are "defeated" (as in, destroyed). :*The Library is pretty much self-explanatory. :**The Library must contain 25 to 50 cards, including up to 5 (and at least 1) Legend Creature. Thus, you are required to have at least 1 Legend Creature, but no more than 5. *Both players draw 3 cards from their Deck as their starting hand. *At the start of the Duel, before the turn comes, each player can shuffle 0, 1 or 2 cards from their hand into the Deck and draw the same number of cards. This is known by card games as the "Mulligan Rule". *A player may call only 1 Creature each turn, be it a "normal" Creature or a Legendary Creature. **A Legendary Creature can only be called to the "Legend Zones", and you can only do so by fulfilling or meeting its condition written on the card. ***A Creature is denoted by having a color, depending on the continent which the region (see below) belongs to: ****Africa: Black (the rest of the text is written in white color, however) ****Asia: Yellow ****Europe: Gray ****America: Green ****Oceania: Red ****Legendary Creatures (regardless of Region): Blue *A creature has the following traits: **Name (pretty self-explanatory; the name of the card) **Region (the region which the Creature resides; necessary for the Effects of other cards). **Power (the Power of the card. It is a value between 500 and 10,000, that must be divisible by 500; a "normal" Creature should not have more than 5000 Power, and a Legend Creature from 5000 to 10,000 Power.) **Stamina (the Stamina of the card. It is a value from 100 to 5000, that must be divisible by 100; a "normal" Creature should not have more than 2500 Stamina, and a Legend Creature from 2500 to 5000 Stamina.) **Condition (for Legend Creatures; the condition that must be fulfilled and met for the Legend Creature to be called) **Effect (pretty self-explanatory; the effect of the card. Like in Yu-Gi-Oh!, "normal" Creatures with no effects have flavor text, which don't affect the game as a whole.) *A "normal" Creature can only attack with "normal" Creatures, whereas Legend Creatures may attack with both "normal" and other Legend Creatures. *If a Creature would be defeated (which they can do so while they partake in a battle with a Creature with higher Power), it loses Power equal to its Stamina instead. For instance, if a 2000 Power/1200 Stamina Creature battles a 3000 Power/1900 Stamina Creature, it loses 1200 Stamina instead, dropping to 800 Power. **This is the only case a Power cannot be divisible by 500. **If a Creature's Power becomes 0 as a result, it is defeated and sent to the Samsara Zone, and the player of the Creature that was defeated loses 1 LE. In the event a Legend Creature was defeated, that player loses 2 LE instead. ***Once a player's LE reaches 0, that player loses. A player also loses if they run out of cards in their Library, which they cards can be drawn at the start of their turns (much like in Yu-Gi-Oh!.) CARDS Biscione Italy 1500 Power 800 Stamina If this card is called, search your Library for 1 "Italy" Creature, except "Biscione". (example of a Creature) Inugami Japan 6500 Power 2800 Stamina (Send 2 "Japan" Creatures from your Creature Zone to the Samsara Zone; you have 4 or less LE) If this card is specially called, you can have 1 Creature your Adversary possesses lose Power equal to half the combined Staminas of the Creatures used to fulfill its Condition. If a Creature would be defeated from battles involving this card, it loses 2 LE instead. (example of a Legend Creature) If you have any questions regarding this card game, feel free to ask them in the comments. A wiki, as well as a template for them, will be made soon, and I will make you stay tuned once I do. For them, goodbye. Category:Blog posts